


The Huntress and the Mad King Ficlet 3

by LadyFogg



Series: Huntress & the Mad King [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some family time between the royal family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Huntress and the Mad King Ficlet 3

If anyone but the servants were watching you, they’d be appalled. Watching the Queen running around in a simple silk gown would be shocking.

But, when you’re the mother of a two year-old, you tend to not care what other people think.

“I’m going to get you!” you call through your laughter.

There’s a squeal of delight and a small voice says, “Noooooo!”

“Yes, yes, yes,” you say, creepingly along the hall. “Where is the little princess hiding?”

The servants mostly ignore you as they hurry past, but a few shoot you affectionate smiles and chuckles. You see small shoes poking out from under a tapestry and you grin. Quietly you tip-toe over to the fabric and quickly yank it back. “GOTCHA!”

Your daughter’s scream of surprise is so loud you can’t help but wince, but she dissolves into a fit of giggles as you scoop her into your arms. Her hair falls around her face in little ringlets. It looks more and more like your coloring every day, but her piercing blue eyes are completely her father’s. “How? How?” she asks excitedly.

“Your feet little one,” you tell her, reaching down to tickle her feet through her cloth slippers. She squeals some more and tries to squirm away from you. “Kisses! Give me kisses! Muah!” You try to place kisses on your daughter’s cheeks but she squirms and squeals some more.

“No, no, no, Mama!” she says, shaking her head, her little hands covering her face.

“Aww, okay,” you say, putting her back on the floor. She takes off down the hall.

“No get me!” she says over her shoulder.

You don’t know if you have the energy to chase her again, but thankfully her father steps out from around the corner and scoops her into her arms. “Who do I have here?!” King Ryan exclaims grinning.

Your daughter shrieks with happiness as she kicks wildly. Ryan laughs and spins her around, before holding her upside down by her waist. Her dress slides down in a mass of ruffles and lace.

“Way to show her underthings off to the world,” you chuckle as you walk towards them.

Ryan turns the toddler right-side up again and she scrambles onto his shoulders. You have no idea how she does it. She can climb anything and everything, and she typically does. “Dada, stay?” she asks, grabbing Ryan’s crown as she tries to steady herself. It slips over one eye and he laughs, gripping her small legs to make sure she’s secure.

“Yes, Dada is done for the day,” he says, coming to a stop in front of you. “I want to take my ladies on a picnic.”

You give him a quick kiss on the lips. “Sounds good to me,” you say smiling.

The three of you make your way down to the kitchens to grab the lunch the servants have packed for you, then you head out into the gardens. The second you’re outside, your daughter begins to bounce on Ryan’s shoulders. “Down! Down! Down!”

Ryan obliges and she takes off into the garden, squealing as she chases butterflies.

“I love watching her play,” you chuckle, slipping your hand into your husband’s as you walk towards your favorite spot.

“You would not believe how many questions I receive about us having another one,” King Ryan says, his eyes following your daughter carefully. He always watches her like a hawk. Even though the safest place for all of you is the palace.

You roll your eyes. “Of course,” you say. “They can just shut up and mind their own business. She’s plenty for me right now.” Ryan laughs in agreement with you as you watch your daughter try to climb a tree. Ryan lets go of your hand to rush over to the little girl, only to scoop her up again and spin her around. Her squeals of delight echo throughout the gardens.

You reach the shady spot under your favorite tree and get to work spreading out the picnic blanket, while Ryan and your daughter chase each other around. You open the basket and begin pulling out sandwiches, fruit and cheese.

“Mama! MAMA! HELP!” your daughter manages to call through laughter as Ryan begins to tickle her.

You laugh and shrug. “Sorry, little princess,” you say. “I am powerless against the Dada.”

“Dada, tickle Mama!” the little girl orders.

“Oh yeah? You want me to tickle, Mama?” King Ryan asks, grinning towards you.

You slowly get to your feet. “No,” you say slowly, taking a few steps back as he advances on you. “No, no, no…” He begins to chase you now, but after following your daughter all day you’re too exhausted to outrun him. He gently tackles you to the grass and tickles you mercilessly as you laugh and squeal, trying to get away.

“Oof!” Ryan says as your daughter throws herself onto his back.

“I help!” she declares, her little fingers wedging themselves under your chin.

It’s becoming harder to breathe now that you’re laughing so much. Eventually the tickling stops and all three of you collapse on the grass, chuckling and panting. You look over at your husband and your daughter and the grin on your face doesn’t waiver. She climbs onto his chest and they begin to make faces at each other. It’s their thing and you giggle. They are everything to you, and you love having this time with them.

Maybe you and the King will try for another now that you think about it.


End file.
